The love of dreams
by Baltus
Summary: Chapter 2 up. A love story between Harry and Hermione. This Is R-rated for adult scenes.
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I did not make any of these characters ect ect

Chapter 1.

Hermione woke up with a sudden. Had she heard something? Had she heard someone? She looked around, everything was quiet. Nothing was moving. She sighed and put her head back onto the pillow. She lay and stared at the roof for a few seconds, then she turned over on her side. "Two..am" she mouthed too herself, looking at the bedside clock... She turned over on her back again, and closed her eyes. Thinking of the boy she wanted more than anything to be with......  
  
Harry yawned. He hadn't slept at all yet, not that he felt tired. It was his 16th birthday today, and he was happy he was where he was. Not at his "home" but at the second place after Hogwarts that felt like home; Ron's house. He expected a big celebration on his behalf tomorrow when he came downstairs. 7 years ago, that would be the climax of all his dreams.... Today his dreams where about something else.... Someone else...  
  
Hermione had fallen asleep. In her dreams she was going towards a tall figure. Everything was white. She had no idea where she was, what she was, all she had in mind was to get to that tall figure. See him. Touch him. Kiss him. She went on, started to run, but the figure seemed to come no closer  
  
Harry had fallen asleep as well. He was dreaming of himself. He was walking in the corridors in Hogwarts, mindlessly walking around. His view zoomed out, he could see it now, he was not in Hogwarts, nor anywhere else he knew. He was in a maze, trapped in a maze, running around in panic, not knowing where to go. And there in the middle, the reward was a girl. He couldn't see who it was, but yet, he knew at once who. He continued stumbling around in the maze.....longing.....longing....  
  
Writers note: Sorry for a bit short first chapter, but this was more of a introduction. Chapters will get longer. 


	2. Harrys dream

Chapter 2  
  
"Ron! Roooon!!! RON! GET UP NOW OR I WILL HAVE TO MAKE GEORGE SEND IN SOMETHING NASTY TO AWAKE YOU!!!" it was the voice of Ron's mother. Harry heard grumbling from the next room, apparently Ron had given up on pretending not to hear his mum, though Harry very much doubted that there was anyone in the house, or anywhere within 1 mile of the house that hadn't been awoken my Mrs. Weasley, unless they where deaf of course. As Harry heard Rons steps emerging down the stairs, he heard a yawn from the room above him. He knew of course who it was, and he suddenly felt a warmth go from his head and down too his toes. He looked at the watch, 7am, still time to dream. He closed his eyes again, not very tired, but very eager to see what his inner mind was thinking just at that moment.  
  
He was in a room of showers, he felt the hot steam of the warm water against his face. He noticed he was fully clothed, and wondered what on earth he was doing there. He also noticed all the showers where turned on, though there where no people there. Suddenly, in came Hermione from a door on his left, wearing nothing but a pink towel. He blushed and tried to hide, but obviously found no hiding places in a room only containing showers. Apparently Hermione did not see him. Hermione went over to the furthermost wall, towards the hangers where Harry knew she would be taking off her towel. He felt like his body was about to explode, he felt so excited about what was going to happen. The time Hermione spent walking over to the wall, seemed like ages to Harry. She had finally reached the wall, and she slowly took off her towel, facing away from Harry. Harry couldn't do anything but gasp. There she was.....naked.... She turned around 90 degrees to face the shower to the right of her. The view of her profile made Harry yelp. He had never in his life seen anything so beautiful, so tempting, so wonderful. He had no seen many of them before, but her breasts, Harry thought, couldn't have looked better, they where firm, but yet they gave after for the pressure when Hermione washed them, from Harry's point of view, they couldn't have looked better. The hot water was giving her a terrific look, and Harry didn't think it would be possible for himself to feel any hotter, not stopping to think what was the reason for this. Harry went closer as she started to rub herself in with soap. Harry legs began to shiver as she rubbed all her parts using gentle movements. He had come closer now... Just about to touch her...  
  
There was a loud knock on his door. Harry sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Another knock, "Dinner is ready, Harry dear". Harry made a grunt, "Alright, I will be right down" he said. Harry dressed himself up in some ordinary day robes, he glanced at the watch, 8:30. He went up to the door, had a quick look at towards feet, just to make sure he wasn't still bearing signs of his dream, then opened the door and went out into the hallway. He looked around, to assure himself there where no flying kettles, whimpering books, biting garden hoses or god knows what else, around. He went down the stairs, and almost fell the last few steps when 6 voices howled at him "Happy birthday Harry!". This was the first surprise in a while that had actually taken him by surprise. Of course, it was his birthday! This hadn't been in his mind since in the middle of the night. He forced through a smile, but was unable to think of much else than the dream he had just had. His eyes fell on Hermione, and his face must have turned red, because the moment after she said in a concerned voice "Are you al right Harry?". "Yah" he said, and rushed to the table, trying his best not to look at Hermione, or let her see his face. The Weasleys had made him a lovely Birthday Breakfast, still, as he sat there eating, laughing when he heard the others laugh, he had only one thing on his mind...  
  
Writers note: Sorry that this chapter may also be a bit short, however, I have a plan, and a new chapter is needed now :P I will not guarantie any date for the next chapter, but hopefully this weekend 


End file.
